


Morning

by MatthewKo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dan x nyo!Sve, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, One Shot, T rated for a little bit flirting...?, only fluff i guess, something about "that time of the month", steady relationship, well idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewKo/pseuds/MatthewKo
Summary: Denmark=Mathias Densen, software engineer, his work type is kind of Tsuzaki’s in 逃げ恥, a Japanese series I like;)Nyo!Sweden=Kristina Oxenstierna, family lawyer (solicitor?). I guess they both work in London.These settings are just for fun, it’ll not be mentioned a lot in the following story.I’m not a native English speaker so if there are any mistakes please correct me (in respectful), thanks!Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the story itself.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark=Mathias Densen, software engineer, his work type is kind of Tsuzaki’s in 逃げ恥, a Japanese series I like;)  
> Nyo!Sweden=Kristina Oxenstierna, family lawyer (solicitor?). I guess they both work in London.
> 
> These settings are just for fun, it’ll not be mentioned a lot in the following story.
> 
> I’m not a native English speaker so if there are any mistakes please correct me (in respectful), thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the story itself.

 

The alarm clock was going off. Mathias struggled to turn off the annoying sound, turned over to stay on the bed.

It looked like the alarm was nearly broken, he couldn’t hear it clearly even when he was not asleep. If one day he was late to work, it might be reasonable to blame all wrongs on this little junk. Mathias thought, almost falling into dreams, his fingertips touched something smooth and silky. Stroking along the texture, he closed his eyes, grinning with happiness. Mathias then rolled over to the other side, hug and cuddle up to someone whom he shared a bed with, buried his face into the long, straight blonde hair, “Good morning, Krisi, my dear.”

The soft skin and the light natural fragrance he was holding on made he couldn’t help but sigh and nuzzle them again. Mathias guessed, he might be willing to hang around with those annoying clients and insoluble problems constantly for a whole month, just in return for the right to be woken up by his treasure every morning… um not well, it sounds lovely too to have a lazy weekend… they could stay in bed or cook their brunch, they could stay together all day long… hmm it sounds more attractive to him now…

Mathias hummed unconsciously, tightening arms he put around the other one’s waist.

Unfortunately, someone who he was cuddling up could totally feel nothing about his love pouring out from his heart and soul.

“Get away….”

Kristina had turned her back on Mathias since the beginning. She pressed her face to bed, hands slowly moved and covered up Mathias’ though, she just wanted to be released from his crossing fingers, “Don’t touch me, it’s muggy….”

“Pffft, why don’t you answer me another ‘good morning?’”

“I think you’ve been used to it.”

Mathias felt so bored and loosened his grip. The morning kiss failed, the rest he could look forward to was just the most ordinary mode. He sighed again, rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, waiting until his girlfriend get up and pinch his shoulder to urge him prepare for work.

Two minutes passed, their bedroom was still quiet. Mathias almost fell asleep again, but the next minute, he became alert.

 _Something is wrong._ He suddenly realized it.

If it was actually “the most ordinary mode,” he would see Kristina sit in front of her dressing table and wear her hair in a bun before he turned off the alarm. Mathias spent a few seconds thinking back what they did yesterday. It wasn’t the first time Mathias went to sleep earlier than Kristina. In the past a month, Kristina became a little busier than ever, she stayed up late again last night. It was just as usual, the only difference maybe was that she looked more silent but anxious than before? Kristina has been very unhappy when Mathias picked her up. From her office to their home, she kept quiet along the way, kicked off her heels when they just got back home. Oh gosh, she looked so damn unpleasant. Should he feel grateful that his dear Krisi didn’t object to his complaint and office gossip when he was driving?

Slowly, Mathias recalled another strange thing he saw in the early morning, when he woke up to use the bathroom; what on earth are those bloodstains on the shower floor?

Mathias sat up suddenly, turned to look at what happened to Kristina. Kristina was lying with her back turned on him though. She lowered her head, curling up with hands holding her belly tightly.

“Krisi, are you alright?”

He ran a hand through her hair and put the other hand on her body, “Krisi?”

“…I’m fine.” Kristina pushed his hands away gently. Before Mathias asked her more, she got out of bed, found out her glasses and tampon and went to the bathroom. She was slouching and walking unsteadily. Mathias frowned at the nightstand, he could make sure what caused Kristina to be so painful was certainly not the low blood sugar in the morning. The drawer was still opened and the sanitary products inside were so messy. The owner would not allow such a condition happened in usual time.

However, the bathroom door had locked. Mathias had no interest in slapping it then getting another fight. He put the stuff in order, got out of bed lazily, planning to go to kitchen and wash his face.

After he came back, Kristina was still in the bathroom. Mathias opened his wardrobe with humming songs, searching a shirt he preferred today. When he was wearing it, the door was finally opened, “Morning!”

“Mm.”

“Feeling better?”

No one answered.

“Kristina?”

Kristina passed by him, with a work suit in her arms.

Mathias doubted he could stand it.

“Kristina, stop!” He grabbed her arm to let him face her, just found that Kristina was really weak. She looked pale and uncomfortable, keeping pressing a hand on lower abdomen when Mathias stared at her.

“You sure you still have to work today?” He knew his voice was becoming overbearing and aggressive, also assured that his girlfriend despised his behavior in such a case definitely.

As expected, Kristina shook off his hand, “I am running late.”

“No, wait, it doesn’t relate to being late,” Mathias held her back again, but this time he controlled his strength carefully, “I mean…you are having your period, aren’t you? Don’t you take a day off?”

Before Kristina answered, he quickly added, “I think you do need it.”

“I think I don’t need it yet,” Kristina said softly, twisting her body to get rid of his grasp, “besides, I have a client meeting today. I don’t want to stand her up.”

“Does it mean standing her up? Could you both just… reschedule it?”

“No way, it’ll be good to everyone if the case closed as early…ugh!…”

“Kristina!”

Suddenly, a severe pain hit her, making her couldn’t support herself. Kristina knelt down on the floor without precautions, feeling that she just fell into the darkness. She closed her eyes, hearing small noise beside her. Mathias immediately knelt down too, holding her upper body to avoid letting her collapse on the floor.

“Geez, you are trembling…can you walk?”

Kristina looked downwards, after a while she finally nodded slightly.

“Would you get into bed first?” Mathias caught her by the elbow before getting her reply. He was wide awake, being startled thoroughly. In some ways his bad habit of nagging even worsened, “I have told you a hundred times you should lead a normal life but you always say ‘well, another half hour’ blablabla, poor you have a bad luck today. You are such a workaholic, always forget to take a rest or have a meal, well it doesn’t matter, but how can you have no sense of feeling cold? Have I talked about this? Last time I passed by the study room and you almost scared me to death…”

Kristina sat on the bed and pressed her lips together. She touched Mathias’ fingers, slowly wrapped and caressed them.

Mathias’ words offended though, she just couldn’t push his tenderness away; he was trying to massage her belly. Kristina was so disappointed at her bad health status and her tolerance to it. She needed something to balance her mood. Mathias’ hands looked like they could warm up anything, and that was actually she was searching for in the moment.

But, at the same time, this guy was going to nag about the relation between menstrual cycle and making _something_. Kristina didn’t want to listen to this kind of issue at all , especially when it was the time they just got up.

She rubbed her forehead with a sigh.

“…Mathias, three minutes, could you keep quiet for just…”

“No, I can’t.”

They caught sight of each other, struggling to resist the impulse to roll their eyes.

Still, it’s Mathias who breaks the silence as always. He took a deep breath, turned his hand over and held Kristina’s tightly, “Seriously, do you want to take a leave today? Every time you go to office, you wear your skirt suit – don’t mention your pant suits – your skirt suit and tights and heels and…anything else? Your stoic face? Now you are in too much pain to walk firmly, why you still consider that… you can keep wearing them and working?”

“You assumed that I can’t manage my work.”

“No! I didn’t mean it! I just want you… can’t you…”

Mathias scratched his head in frustration, feeling distressed to express his thoughts properly. Suddenly, an odd sound appeared out of nowhere.

It was a standard default ringtone, ringing out from a work phone, and the cellphone belonged to Kristina.

He felt the hand he was grabbing at twitched slightly.

“Uh-huh, it’s time to work, _ja_? ” Mathias stood up by putting his hands upon his knees. He walked to the end table, unplugged the phone charger and looked back to the bed. Kristina had straightened an arm towards him.

The sound hadn’t stopped yet. It even became louder because of its owner’s setting.

Without any hesitation, Mathias answered the phone call then left the room.

“Good morning! Northcape Law Firm! Densen speaking, how may I help you?”

“Darn it, you…!”

“Ah, sure, I’m her assistant, yes,…”

The door slammed shut.

Kristina put down her pillow. She curled up her body again due to the cramps. She didn’t know if the pain would worsen or not, couldn’t help but moan though she had bitten her lips. She couldn’t make sure it is feeling pain or Mathias’ and her bad tempers that put her in such a difficult position. The silence spread throughout the space, but it would not be better if the silence replaced by an argument.

She hadn’t thought out how could she face him yet.

The door was opened, “Hey, where is your medicine? I didn’t find it in the box,” Mathias carried a tray between his hands and waist. It looked like a little awkward, though, he was trying to prevent the stuffs on it spilling over, “Wait, you have cramps again? Shit… Give me a minute!”

He slammed the door again, walked to the bed in a hurry. Kristina looked up when Mathias put a hand on her belly. The tray was placed on the nightstand. There were two pieces of toast and a mug with steam on it.

She stared at the cellphone beside the food. The phone call had finished.

“Are you alright? I guess you’ve been okay.”

“…My purse,” she refocused, pointing the coat rack, “The painkillers are in my purse, the white packet one.”

“Got it,” Mathias moved his hand from her belly, standing up and searching for the purse. After picked up the small box however, he paused at the door, “would you try to avoid taking them? They’re harmful to your health after all.”

“Of course I know.”

That might be the impatience in her voice which amused him, Mathias started to snicker. Kristina frowned at him.

“What did you mean?”

“Uhm?”

“Assistant,” she picked up her cellphone.

“Oh, I supposed you didn’t want to expose your personal life,” Mathias shrugged, walked back with smile on his face. Kristina didn’t want to get details why this guy laughed so happily, at least, not now.

“It’ll be my pleasure if you allow me to introduce myself as your boyfriend, oh, husband sounds better, you could take over it.”

“Stop kidding.”

“Okay, stop kidding.”

Mathias threw the box into the tray, took out Kristina’s phone when he sat on the edge of the bed, “Then, maybe it’s time to discuss _this_? ” He showed the dark screen to her, as if he was displaying a new product.

She forced herself to not throw her head back or hit his face by the pillow.

“Your client today is… Ms. Palmer? She just called you.”

She nodded.

“She said today there is an activity in school that needs parents’ supporting, so she asked if the meeting rescheduled to the teatime… the time you determined at first was lunch time, right?”

She nodded again.

“I asked her to postpone to a later date, she said okay.”

“Why did you…”

“I SAID, today you are very, very weak and uncomfortable, that’s the only thing I told her. Luckily she could understand it, so she agreed with my suggestion,” quietly, Mathias put the cellphone back on the nightstand, “…I’m sorry for answering your phone call without your agreement.”

She looked downwards when Mathias put his hands on his thighs. His fingers were crossing tightly with nervousness and insecurity.

“I never… I never thought that you were the person who didn’t want to be responsible for your work. I’ve seen all your efforts to the profession since the first time I worked with you. I’ve seen how hard you concentrated on this case. I know you take the client seriously, otherwise you wouldn’t turn on the phone after work. But, if you are tired or sick, it doesn’t matter to take a rest, isn’t it? I just consider that you are tend to keep in good health to finish your work, or, fulfill your promise. After all, this is what you persist for several years…” he opened his hands, having no idea where to place them. He felt a bit of emptiness, “do you recall the case one year ago?”

“…Yes, as you thought,” Kristina moved her hands gently into his palms, “but… whom Ms. Palmer has to raise are twins.”

“Well, got it, one more kid,” he caressed his hair and laughed awkwardly, maybe it was because of the lack of water, “then… if you win the lawsuit, she will have a hard time with her children.”

“I believe she has prepared herself.”

“That’s true, or you wouldn’t take the case.”

She finally smiled in the first time in the morning. It was a small smile but warm and bright. She knew the man who was holding her hands would never ever miss it out.

“I have to apologize too, sorry to keep you worried, it’ll not happen again.”

“Hmmm I hold my reservations about that,” Mathias raised an eyebrow, but he could never keep a straight face for too long. After a few seconds, he started to chuckle, “so you decide to stay at home today?”

Kristina nodded.

“Will you ask Tina to send you another document?”

She suddenly held back a hand then smacked his arm.

“Hey this is just kidding! …Um, not yet, honestly I have a feeling that you’ll tend to do it if… Sorry I am wrong I’ll shut up now,” Mathias grabbed Kristina’s hand, tightening and put it in front of his face, “You know our office is running a project now… but once I finish today’s work, I’ll come home as soon as possible.”

“You are too nervous, it’s not having a baby.”

“Surely we can have a baby! If you want, after these days pass, we can make one imme…sorry,” he blocked the flying pillow, left a light kiss on Kristina’s cheek, “I’ll go to your office first, you know, ask for your leave today… what do you wanna eat? I’ll bring it home tonight.”

“Brownie?”

“Chocolate is prohibited.”

Aw, how rare he could see her childish disappointed face, “Well, then… anything you like, from Françoise’s bakery.”

“Huh, designated store, right?” Mathias scratched Kristina’s palm slightly, “then, Miss Kristina Oxenstierna, my dear lady, your super assistant, Mathias Densen, has thoroughly prepared to finish today’s missions!”

“You engineer have an assistant part-time job?”

Mathias stood up, gave her a wink and managed to dress. Kristina tried to get out of bed and ease herself when her boyfriend was wearing his trench coat. They exchanged a kiss before Mathias went out. The door opened and closed soon. The space indoor gradually sank into the silence and the sunlight.

It was still annoying to endure the uncomfortable and count down until the period passed, however, it was kinda worth to look forward to this time. Kristina wrapped herself in a blanket, put on the mug and sipped the hot drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus((??)  
> Dan has called nyo!Fr and ordered some mini apple pies before work. It’ll be on time to pick them up after leaving office X)
> 
> Ms. Palmer is an OC and yes, Françoise is nyo!Fr. She was once Kristina's client but soon they became friends :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo or comment ;)


End file.
